A Vampire at Hogwarts
by flashgemini
Summary: Here's the deal, there's a monster at Hogwarts, something that Harry and the gang can't face, and the teachers are hoping to avoid that situation.Alucard is called in to find and kill the thing and act as teacher to boot. Please R&R, and NO FLAMERS!
1. The Beginning

*I'm going to do something weird, you may hate me, but then again, I don't really care. This first chapter is just background info on the situation, the how's and whys of the upcoming actions. Yes, this is a crossover fic for Harry Potter and Hellsing, there aren't very many and some are just evil, but humor me. *  
  
At Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry:  
  
"Professor Dumbledore you can't be serious. Bringing muggles into a Hogwarts situation is unheard of, much less something like that-that fiend."  
  
"Minerva, it must be done. The creatures that have come to the school will endanger the students, until we determine who is leading them, making them, he will remain."  
  
"As a teacher!? He has no skills, much less his attitude. He's liable to kill the children faster than the monsters in the dungeon. Did you see what he is?"  
  
"Yes, I saw. And I understand your concern. However, at the moment that vampire is our closest hope at determining who is behind the recent attacks and the appearance of the dementors."  
  
"I just hope he doesn't hurt anyone."  
  
"He knows his place, but figuring how to place him will be interesting. We need a Defense teacher, but I can't see putting a demon to work as a Defense against the Dark Arts Professor. It will have to do; Snape refuses to allow him to be Potions master. "  
  
"And I always thought he wanted that job, though a vampire in potions could lead to problems. I don't suppose he uses a wand?"  
  
"Likely not professor, likely not. He arrives tomorrow; we shall see how he behaves and see what he asks for."  
  
In London, the Hellsing Organization's leader, Sir Integra Hellsing is calling on her vampire Alucard.  
  
"Alucard, I have a job for you."  
  
"Oh, and what will that be my master?"  
  
"You are to go to the mountain regions north of London on a train that leaves the station at 11:00pm tonight bound for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The headmaster there has informed me of most disturbing occurrences, one resulting in the most gruesome death of a teacher. You are assigned to take over the role that professor played and find the culprits."  
  
"In short, I'm to play school while a monster is terrorizing the students, how quaint. I didn't think we took meaningless jobs."  
  
"They are paying us a substantial sum, and I believe that you may know one of the professors, he is a mutual friend or possibly an enemy. Alucard, they are in need, and I have supplied them with my best fighter."  
  
"As you wish, will the police girl be joining me?"  
  
"No, Seras is to remain; only you were called. And Alucard, control yourself, these are children you are dealing with, no killing them."  
  
"Right."  
  
"Walter, this may be a mistake sending him there. If they did not have a demon problem before, they sure as hell do now."  
  
Alucard from the Hellsing Organization has been sent to the Hogwarts School to be a replacement and a watcher; the new students will be arriving in a week's time. How will they adapt to having a vampire in their midst? 


	2. Professor Alucard Hellsing

*First, the reason Dumbledore and McGonagall know what Alucard looks like and what he is, is because they have seen what he can do and what he looks like. They were surprised when Integra told them there would only be one operative from the organization coming and they wanted to see him. She sent a video of one of his...Um.Killing. Second, the first part of this is Alucard arriving and talking to the headmaster; the next is the first day and the students. All you Malfoy lovers can die. *  
  
It was a dark night, rainy and dreary when he appeared on the door steps of the Hogwarts castle. The doors opened and he walked in, stalking into the great hall and standing in the middle of it dripping on the stone floor. A tall man, skinny and angry looking stood there, wiping the water off his coat and removing his glasses, revealing ruby red eyes. Glancing around the room, he cleared his throat and waited for someone to notice a vampire in the building.  
  
It didn't take long, Professor Serevus Snape glided into the hall, glaring at him, Alucard watched him, never moving, but his eyes following the man as he stopped in front of him.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore wants a word with you."  
  
"And you are his servant?"  
  
"Not exactly, vampire. I am a professor."  
  
"Could have fooled me."  
  
Snape growled as he led the man up the stairs and through the portal to Dumbledore's room. Stepping in, he watches as Snape leaves then turns to the room he's just entered, inspecting it. There's a hat on a top shelf, and after he stares at it for a moment it speaks.  
  
"Bee in your bonnet?"  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
No reply, he picks up the hat and glances at it, before putting back on the shelf.  
  
"Wizards and their toys.it never ceases to surprise me."  
  
On a perch is a beautiful bird, pruning its feathers. He watches it briefly, but turns his attention to an elderly man above him. The man is reading what looks like a letter, but when he sees Alucard he stops and looks down at him. Coming down and holding out his hand. Not getting the vampire's he takes a seat behind his desk.  
  
"You are Alucard I presume."  
  
"."  
  
"Have you ever taught a class before?"  
  
"."  
  
"We have a situation on our hands; an unseen monster has killed a professor, the one you will be replacing. The body or what was left of it was discovered in the dungeons, half eaten. Professor Snape informed me of the Hellsing Organization and his run in with it once before, said they had quite the mercenary on their hands then. I want this creature found and destroyed before any of the students are killed."  
  
"Right, and until I find it, I'm supposed to teach brats to defend themselves against my kind. Not likely to happen. I'll find your monster, but I'm not teaching children."  
  
A few weeks later he's seated in a class room in the middle of the night surrounded by both Gryffindor and Slytherin students.  
  
"I can't believe I'm playing teacher for these brats." 


	3. It's a Hell Hound

Surprisingly, Alucard has no problem teaching the students, they don't want to learn, and he doesn't really want to force them. Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw are the worst, Slytherin the most annoying and Gryffindor the most admirable. Most of the students seem to fear him, there is no way from him to hide what he is, and it isn't likely that he would. There was one in particular that caught his attention; he never got all the way through something because she would always ask a question that would take the rest of the class to explain.  
  
"Miss Granger, please. To explain this will take longer than I have, you want to know come by after dinner tonight and you will have your explanation."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Now, back to the.."  
  
Interruptions, though not from a student. Professor McGonagall came in the room, slowly, remarking her house.  
  
"Professor, may I borrow you for a moment?"  
  
"Copy the questions on the board and answer them. What is it Professor?"  
  
"There's been another attack, in the main hall, a Gryffindor."  
  
No need to reply, he exited the class in a slow walk, as though the action wasn't too important to him, though after a bit of the ways he broke into a faster pace, making it to the Great Hall in no time. In the middle of the floor was a gruesome mess, but surprisingly the boy was still alive. Just barely, bending down and looking at him, there was no way he was going to live a whole lot longer.  
  
"A monster..it had many eyes, and then only two..it was like a big dog..."  
  
"It's a Hell Hound...dammit."  
  
A gunshot rang through the corridors, reaching not only Dumbledore in his office, but also the students in class. Hermione, Harry and Ron, who were a little shocked when their professor had left them in the classroom alone, followed the sound and found their friends' mangled body with Alucard over him, a smoking gun in his hand. Gasping, Hermione sheltered her eyes as Alucard turned towards them.  
  
"Neville.. After everything, the creature got Neville."  
  
"Professor, you shot him?"  
  
Hermione was wobbling and shaking a little; Alucard replaced the gun in the holster and came towards her. She was trying to get to Neville, but he grabbed her.  
  
"Don't, just leave him. I'll clean him up later."  
  
"But."  
  
"Shh. Harry, take her back to the class and the rest of you remain there."  
  
He watched them go; Hermione in Harry's arms, sobbing. Shaking his head, he went to the boy, picking up his body, or what was left of it and starting to take it to Madame Pomfrey; he didn't get that far. At the end of the hall was a very large black dog, it looked more like a bewitched werewolf than anything. Setting the body down he shot at it, gaining its interest, the thing turning on him, revealing three sets of yellow eyes.  
  
"Ha! It is a hellhound. Well then, shall we do this the right way?"  
  
Releasing his seals and transforming into the demon form he attacked the creature, growling loudly. It caught him, standing on two rather than four feet and tossing him across the room. The wall broke his fall, nearly breaking his back. Staggering he took for it again, his human form would have done him less good, that little gun will do nothing to a creature like this.  
  
"Back to the fiery pits of Hell with you!"  
  
The fight was difficult, though not too lengthy. They were tiring; this incessant bombarding of one another was getting annoying. Sensing this, the creature made its final attack before retreating to the darkness. Running towards the Alucard-dog it ripped through him while he was in mid jump, throwing him across the hall and into Snape who had been watching the battle progress. Moaning, he limped away from the professor, but collapsed a few feet away. Snape watched as the monster slunk off and Alucard returned to his previous form, lying motionless on the floor, a puddle of blood under him.  
  
"Madame Pomfrey will love this one, a vampire that can bleed to death!"  
  
  
  
It didn't take him long to come out of it, he was in no pain, but somewhat stiff. His clothes were ripped and his coat, which was beside the bed, was spattered with blood, mostly his own. Blinking slowly, trying to wake up, he looked down to find his hand in the grasp of a student, she was asleep. Sitting up slowly, and rubbing on her head lightly, he jolted her awake.  
  
"You're a brave soul little girl."  
  
"Professor, you're alive?!"  
  
"Not exactly, I haven't been alive in over 500 years."  
  
"Then you are.."  
  
"Are what, Miss Granger? A vampire? Yes, and it has its benefits. Why are you here?"  
  
"I was worried, I guess."  
  
"No need, I'll live, or whatever it is that I do. I do have a question for you though."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"What do you know about Hell Hounds?"  
  
"Nothing sir, I've never heard of them."  
  
"Good, then I can actually teach you something tonight. Leave me."  
  
She did as she was told and in a few moments he was out of the bed, dressed as he usually was and heading down the hall in the slow gate that he normally took to get somewhere. Snape interrupted his walk though.  
  
"What do you want Serevus?"  
  
"You and that creature are one and the same."  
  
"No, it is a were-creature, not a full-blooded hound. There is a difference."  
  
"And what are you?"  
  
"Genetically engineered and mentally deranged. I have a class to get to."  
  
"Dumbledore made a mistake hiring you; a student is already dead because of your poor hunting skills."  
  
"I cannot hunt something I've never seen. I know what it is now; it will not take long to kill it, and I may need the students to do it."  
  
"You will risk their lives?"  
  
"No, I'm teaching them something. They will learn to defend themselves from it, even if it kills them."  
  
"You don't care about their safety, do you?"  
  
"Not really, I care about getting the hell out of here" 


	4. Classes

"Hell Hounds. Does anyone know what a Hell Hound is? Don't look so upset Ms. Granger; they aren't very common on land."  
  
Silence. A few paper balls fly through the air, bashing Gryffindor in head. Alucard didn't look pleased, but didn't say anything either. He looked pretty shabby; though considering what he faced it isn't a surprise. His coat is spattered in dried blood, the vest and shirt under it are ripped in long scratches across his chest. He's waiting for an answer, but as the Slytherins break into laughter, he growls and answers it himself.  
  
"Let's start with some easier, what is a were-creature?"  
  
Hermione's hand shot up immediately, but he ignored it and took Malfoy instead.  
  
"Well Mr. Malfoy, what's a were-creature?"  
  
"Lupin."  
  
Slytherins laughed and sniggered amongst each other, a few Gryffindors caught on, but after an annoyed glare from the Professor, they stopped, all except Malfoy.  
  
"Fine.what is Lupin?"  
  
"A werewolf."  
  
"And what is a werewolf?"  
  
"Um...."  
  
"That's what I thought. Ms. Granger, you seem to know, humor us?"  
  
"Right Professor. A werewolf, or a were-creature, whichever, is a man or woman that was bitten by the animal they transform into. The transformations occur during the three day period of the full moon, and in all other times, the creature is in its human form."  
  
"Good..well? Why didn't you write that down?"  
  
There was a shuffle for paper and pens as the students tried to remember what she had said, Malfoy scowled at both Alucard and Hermione before writing down the werewolf thing. After the pens were returned to the ink wells, he cleared his throat and stood again.  
  
"Since no one seems to know, a hell hound is a demon creature that is used for guard duty in Hell, hence the name. They are usually larger than your normal dog, and very dangerous, they can have up to 6 eyes, though if they have them, the others are invisible."  
  
Again the scratching of pens against paper and the scowl from Malfoy; Alucard rolled onto his heels for a moment and when he shoes were resting on the ground, a wad of paper was thrown. He caught it, getting gasps from the class considering his head was down and there was no way he could have seen it. He threw it back; nailing Goyle in the head with it and watching him fall backward onto the floor. Hermione raised her hand, but put it down since his back was turned to her. He turned and faced her, his lips curled in an evil smile.  
  
"Ms. Granger, you had a question?"  
  
"Yes.how did you see that? Your back was turned?"  
  
"Hmph.that can't be your question."  
  
"No, it wasn't. What did you ask us about werewolves and then tell us about hell hounds for?"  
  
"The creature that is attacking the school is a hell hound, but I'm beginning to suspect that it is also a were-creature. It stood on two rather than four feet to fight, dogs, no matter what breed can't do that."  
  
"Then it's true."  
  
"What?"  
  
"That you fought it?"  
  
"Yes, I fought it. I've never met a better opponent either. Why else would I be in the infirmary for two days?"  
  
"McGonagall said it was an accident with a wand."  
  
"I don't use a wand, they don't suit me."  
  
"Oh.then she lied?"  
  
"Yes and no. She's trying to protect the students, though if she had her way, I'd stay in the dungeons only coming out to fight the thing. Snape is the same way. I have the sinking suspicion the teachers in this school don't like me."  
  
"Well the student's don't either, my father can get Dumbledore out of Hogwarts for this. Hiring a vampire to be a teacher, it's outrageous. The dog is probably more civilized than you are."  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, I've just about had enough of you. Isn't it true that is my grade that decides whether you play your little game? I'd watch what you say if I were you."  
  
"That's blackmail!"  
  
"No, that's a warning. There are worse things I can do than keep you from playing Quidish."  
  
"Um.sir, it's Quidditch."  
  
".." 


	5. Another Attack

The next few nights went by without a hitch; it was the night of the new moon, the last night for an attack when Lucious Malfoy made an appearance, demanding an audience with Dumbledore.  
  
"Dumbledore, it has come to my attention that there is a vampire teaching the students in this school. That's quite a dangerous creature to bring to Hogwarts, the Ministry offered to get rid of the creature for you, but you were determined to get rid of it yourself. Is this how you handle a monster? Bringing another to replace it?"  
  
"Lucious, Hellsing is here because I invited him, and his organization. He has not harmed the students, scared them a little, but a little fright is a good thing for these kids."  
  
"He is blackmailing my son, something about keeping him out of Quidditch if he didn't behave. That is not right."  
  
"We shall see, what do you want me to do about his teaching methods? I say, if you have a problem with him, go see him yourself and do not bother me with the facts. He has harmed no one."  
  
"I will do just that."  
  
Rather than going into the classes, he preferred to wait for the Professor in his office. Walking in, he found it a little disturbing that all the windows were covered, so no light could pass into them. There was a couch on one side of the room, a book laying face down at one end of it. The desk was clear, a few papers on one side, and the leather chair looked as though it were never been sat in. Behind it there was a cabinet with one door jutting open. Inside was a knife with a ivory handle and a silver blade, a gold goblet and what looked like bat wings in a jar. There was a note attached to the jar: "Take these to Flitwick"  
  
"Strange creature, I suppose this is where he sleeps as well."  
  
Shaking his head, Malfoy took a seat in one of the chairs opposite the desk and waited for Alucard to return. He did around 4:30 in the morning to find Malfoy asleep in the chair. Hitting him in the head with a folder to wake him, he growled and sat down in the chair.  
  
"And who are you?"  
  
Yawning, Malfoy cleared his throat and straightened his cloak. Extending his hand to Alucard, he smiled evilly and greeted him coldly. Alucard never did take his hand, just looked at it as though he were considering biting him.  
  
"Lucious Malfoy, not that pleasantries are needed with your kind."  
  
"My kind? What exactly are you implying?"  
  
"You're a vampire, are you not?"  
  
"I don't see what this has to do with anything, what do you want?"  
  
"My son has informed me of your threats and how you treat him and the other students, I thought I would come see the horrible creature for myself, before I file for you resignation."  
  
"Heh heh, I'm here until the creature is found and killed, I'm not a teacher and was never formally hired to lead these children around by the hand and tell them to be careful, the bat might bite. Now get out of here before I hurt you."  
  
"You wouldn't!"  
  
"I'm hungry, I haven't fed in a few nights, I might."  
  
Stunned, Malfoy bustled out of the room, fleeing from the laughing vampire at his desk. Professor Dumbledore watched Malfoy leave and tipped his imaginary hat to him before going in to speak with Hellsing.  
  
"I see you dealt with him effectively."  
  
"Hmm.I'm beginning to get the sinking suspicion that the people here don't like me, and Malfoy is pushing his luck with me, my patience is beginning to run thin."  
  
"That's another thing, when will the creature attack again?"  
  
"Tonight, it's the last night of the full moon, or rather the new moon. It seems like it would have happened before now though. If not now, then next month. It's a were-creature, which means it has a human form. If I can figure out who is missing then I can narrow it down, but all my students were there, except Malfoy. I figured he was with his father."  
  
McGonagall hurried in, breathing heavily before speaking.  
  
"There's been another attack, Potter found the girl, he's with her now, she's still alive."  
  
"She saw it then?"  
  
"Yes, I believe so. Weasley came to get me."  
  
Getting up slowly, Alucard made his way to the great hall where Harry was kneeling over the body of the girl in Hufflepuff colors. Crouching beside him, Alucard touched her shoulder lightly, she looked up at him and began crying anew. Picking her up carefully, he helped her to Pomfrey, Harry and Ron at his side.  
  
"Did you see it?"  
  
"Yes.it was a big black dog, I was going to my room and it attacked me from the corridor."  
  
"How many eyes?"  
  
"I didn't see.."  
  
She dropped limp in his arms, passing out from the shock and the attack itself. Taking her to the infirmary, he tried to lay her down, but she had grabbed his coat and refused to let go, forcing him to stay with her until she awoke again. He sat there, his back against the wall, the little girl bleeding in his arms with Harry and Ron watching him. He must have fallen asleep there, because when he woke up again, the girl was in the bed across from him and he was on his back on the bed. Yawning and getting up slowly, he was met in the hall by Fred and George, Collin Creevy between them, his camera ready to catch an image.  
  
"We found him trying to sneak a picture of the attacked girl, Professor."  
  
"Oi.he's a sly one 'e is."  
  
"Put him down, I'm not in the mood for you two."  
  
It was another six hours before sunset and all hopes for the creature to be found were lost till the next month. Getting to his office, he left the papers t be graded on his desk and collapsed on the couch, sleeping there till dusk. 


	6. Student to Teacher, Mortal to Vampire

Time passes quickly at Hogwarts School, the months go by, one attack after another and yet no relief for the students or the professor left to clean up the mess. The only survivor of the attacks, a seventh year, Ravyn Nighthawk, now follows him around like a sad puppy looking for love.  
  
"Nighthawk! Stop following me."  
  
"But you saved me professor; there must be something I can do to repay you."  
  
She touches him, her fingers trailing down his chest. He shudders slightly, grabbing her and forcing her against the wall, hands above her head and away from him. His eyes glow bright for a moment and she purrs.  
  
"Touch me again, and that hellhound won't be you're only problem."  
  
"Is that a promise?"  
  
Daring girl and braver than she should be, she licks him. Blinking, he pauses before pushing her harder into the wall. Her leg moves between his, making him cringe.  
  
"Professor Hellsing! Is this any way to treat your students?"  
  
"Snape, good timing."  
  
Pushing away from the wall, he straightens his coat and looks at her before turning to face Snape.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Midterms are coming, any thoughts to the test?"  
  
"Not particularly, I'm too interested in the."  
  
"See you tonight professor?"  
  
He ignores her and stares at the desk as she straightens her uniform and leaves, smiling gleefully at Snape as she exits. As soon as she's gone, Alucard drops into the leather chair behind him and holds his head in his hands.  
  
"Lord, she'll be the end of me."  
  
"If she isn't, the school board will be."  
  
"Leave me alone, I'll think of something."  
  
"In bed with a student perhaps? You are a bad influence."  
  
"At least I do my job..it's another four hours before I have to be up, no leave me so I can get some sleep before I have to deal with these children."  
  
"Why were you up in the first place, I've seen you. You're out all day with no sign of movement until dusk."  
  
"Try getting sat on and see how long you can sleep."  
  
"She's desperate or you are."  
  
"Go away."  
  
"As you wish."  
  
Sleep overtakes him once again, but not for long. Four hours later he's standing in the dungeon made classroom trying to get the Hufflepuffs to do something and Ravyn to leave him alone. She has his coat, holding the tail of it and following him around as her house laughs. His patience is wearing thin as he attacks her, pinning her against the wall, and growling.  
  
"Last warning little girl. I've had enough of your games."  
  
"Kiss me and I'll leave."  
  
"Ha ha ha! Not going to happen. I can bite you, kill you and you'll be another forgotten loss in this damned school? Will that do for you?"  
  
"You wouldn't."  
  
"Stupid girl, I'm older than you realize. I know what I'm doing, unlike some of you; I know what I've been teaching because I've seen it. There are worse things than hellhounds and wererats and I happen to be one of them."  
  
"So what are you? A demon?"  
  
"Figure it out. I've told you many things, from vampires to demons from the dark abyss of the lake. You tell me."  
  
Leaning off of her and returning to his desk, he sits on top of it and stares at them.  
  
"I was supposed to make up a test for you all to take next week, but I have something better in mind. You have the next week to tell me three things. What I am, my age and what, in context, my kind has done to people throughout the ages. If the whole house can do this, then you all pass. Understood?"  
  
Nods and confused glances and an evil smile from the teacher. That was one house down, and left him three more to go. Gryffindor and Slytherin would be the hard ones; those two actually listened when he wasn't torturing them. Ravenclaw was the easiest, they would do something on the bats he had made them catch and keep. Probably just keeping them alive would be good enough. Laughing to himself, he watched the Hufflepuffs stare at one another in confusion and Nighthawk glare at him.  
  
"Stay off my back, and maybe you will get a hint."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
Midterms fell on the week of the full moon. Odd timing for an attack, but it would make his work easier, especially if the monster was a student. No one was permitted to miss midterms, sick or not they had to come, missing students gave him suspects and ideas. 


	7. Midterms

And so it begins, midterms and depressed children. By the time they got to his class they were already in foul moods, Gryffindor and Slytherin were first, just as the sun set. Looking over the class, determining who was there and who wasn't, Malfoy was the only one missing. Crabbe and Goyle were poking Potter in the head with their wands and sniggering amongst themselves.  
  
"Midterms are supposed to be this week, but sadly, there is nothing for me to test you on. The hellhound has not attacked this month, though with midterms I believe that it may cause more havoc than before. I do not test this class because I never taught anything worth knowing."  
  
Sighs and groans carried through the room as Malfoy entered with a note in hand and that annoying smile plastered on his face.  
  
"Professor, this is for you, from the Ministry of Magic. I'm afraid you're out of a job."  
  
"We shall see about that."  
  
Taking the letter and skimming through it, he scoffed and sat in the throne behind him, pondering the letter and growling between breaths.  
  
"Mr. Alucard Hellsing:  
  
We regret to inform you that as of this evening, you are relieved from further duty as a professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. If you have any objections or questions, please take them to Prof. Albus Dumbledore as Headmaster of the school.  
  
Sincerely, Secretary of the Ministry of Magic, Lucious Malfoy"  
  
Alucard wads up the paper and throws it behind him, into the fire. Draco, who was smiling stops and looks at him.  
  
"Well, you're out of a job. Leave here, now. Shoo."  
  
Standing and going to the boy, his expression doesn't change as he grabs the boy and looks at him.  
  
"Do not treat me as though I am your pet, child."  
  
"You are scum, my father says so. I can treat you how I please, and you can do nothing about it."  
  
He releases the boy and snarls as he heads for Dumbledore's office. Not even bothering to knock, he enters the office, preparing to bitch to Dumbledore about this, but there's someone else there, Malfoy. Grabbing the back of his coat and throwing him into the wall, he gets right in his face and threatens him.  
  
"Listen Malfoy, I've had enough of your stupidity when it comes to my residence at Hogwarts. You have no idea what you toy with, that creature that roams the halls is nothing compared to what I can do. For all I know, your son is the creature, he's never in the class at this time of the month, girls I can understand, but the filth that is your son has no excuse!"  
  
Not knowing what else to do, Malfoy spits on him, not helping his predicament any. Angered, Alucard pushes him harder into the wall, waiting for the crack that will be his back breaking.  
  
"You are nothing more than a monster, Hellsing. Hiring you was the biggest mistake in this school's history, and I will see to it that the senile old man that did so will never see the light of day."  
  
"Will you stop calling me Hellsing, it isn't my name. My patience has run low and I have had enough of all of you. These students in particular, one wants to bed me and the rest want to kill me. If you have a problem, take it up with me personally, or this incident will be repeated."  
  
Releasing him, Malfoy falls a few inches to the ground where he stares at the vampire before him. Alucard's snarling angrily, teeth bared and fists clenched.  
  
"If not Hellsing, than who are you?"  
  
"The creature is as good as dead, Malfoy. As are you."  
  
He leaves him there, stunned and with a few broken ribs; going back to the class, he gives Draco a heart attack and takes his seat. The students stare at him for a moment, in fear or awe, his eyes are burning in anger and seem to light up his face. He begins to sort through the papers on the desk, but when he looks up next, Malfoy is before him ranting about removing his son from the school and that he was a mistake. He flashes his fangs and the man leaves in quite a hurry, taking Draco with him. He laughs seeming happy with the arrangement and the students go back to their books, waiting for the professor's sanity to return. 


	8. Christmas

Midterms have ended and the monster was neither seen nor heard from that month. It was strange that it would choose that month not to attack, but it gave him time to concentrate on the students rather than the task. Not that he wanted to, Hellsing was more ready to strangle them, than work with them, but the tests were over and Christmas was coming. There were only a few that remained over break, so if there was no attack in that period, than the thing was a student. This break would be nice, no one there but him and a few students and the teachers. Of course it was in that time that Dumbledore was leaving for something to do with the Ministry of Magic, but that did not concern Alucard, he was more interested in the affairs in London and why his master had not inquired about the situation yet.  
  
"Perhaps she has forgotten about me, but then again the Hellsing Institution will be empty without a certain vampire patrolling the halls. Christmas there was never a cheery time, she may actually enjoy herself without having me over her shoulder."  
  
Sighing he watched the students pack their things and leave, Nighthawk and Malfoy being a few that caught his attention. Malfoy cursed at him, trying to make him carry his trunk, that didn't go over well, he had hissed and the boy had run away. Stupid human, no backbone; however Nighthawk had one and a 'gift' for him as it were. Before leaving she had climbed up on her trunk and kissed him on the lips, leaving him quite stunned and there was no time to react because she was down and away by the time his mind registered what she had done. He had stood there blinking in surprise for a moment when Dumbledore had gone by, patted him on the shoulder and said something, but it was so muffled under that Santa Claus beard of his that Alucard didn't catch it. He smiled to himself and walked away, even in the middle of the day it was dark, the snow was starting early and rather than sleep through the day, he took to watching the students.  
  
Potter and Weasley were playing some game and as he watched the pieces animated themselves and attacked one another. He commented, but continued on his way back to his office to work on something. When he came in there was an owl trying to run itself into the window in order to get in.  
  
"All right, all right, let me open the window before you shatter it you stupid bird."  
  
He opens the window and the owl flies in and lands on his desk, dropping the letter it had and proceeding to prune its feathers, ignoring him.  
  
"Well? Are you going to sit there all day or what?"  
  
It squawks angrily at him and points with one of its feet to the letter on the table, and then proceeds to turn its back to him. Sighing he takes the letter and opens it, glancing once or twice at the bird before propping his boots on the table and reading it carefully.  
  
"Alucard:  
  
I don't want to do this, but Walter seems to believe that I should, seeing as its Christmas and all. I hope you know that I don't miss you, or your taunting but wanted to confirm that you haven't killed anyone yet. I suppose we would have heard by now if you had. Good-bye.  
  
Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing  
  
"I didn't know you cared master."  
  
He laughs and tosses the thing into the fire place in the corner as the owl comments on it with disgust. The look on its face as he met the bird's gaze was somewhere in between hate and confusion. It sighed and flew into the rafters to sleep before returning to her and after awhile of watching it, Alucard rose to get some sleep before the night began. Not that it would matter much, there were no classes tonight, just the Christmas ceremonies that he had mentioned attending. 


	9. The Keeper of Keys

It's been nearly six months since Alucard started at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and still the creature that terrorizes students has remained unfound. The classes which he does not wish to teach seem to drag on through the hours and the children that must remain in their desks are more restless than ever. Impatient as he is, there are things that he has learned about the monster and still more things he wishes he knew. The monster is something of a hell-hound species, a large black hound owning up to three pairs of brilliant red eyes, an evil creature its origin unknown and in addition to this, it is his familiar. The animal that he may take the form of at will, this creature is not like that he commands; it is darker and more sinister, something here for a purpose. It is female, another trait that is uncommon to hell hounds, if it is a familiar, it would take on the gender of its caller, yet there is no sign that it is such.  
  
Classes, this time in the night leaves Hellsing with the chance to ponder the questions of this monster's origin and possible owner so that it may be vanquished and he may leave. His classes are long, not only for him, but also for the children that sit in them. He teaches them nothing, finding it ironic that a vampire should teach Defense Against the Dark Arts, being a dark art himself. Slytherins are one of the worst houses, every night he must haul them off or toss them out, just to hear himself think. Gryffindors are the better of the houses; they listen and stay quiet, normally doing the homework from the other classes in order to have an up on the next day. He prefers them over the others, though one night it seemed that they found him as more of a protector than a teacher, or a monster as the other houses thought he was.  
  
Harry Potter, the school hero, he was a good student and moreover, he listened and did as he was told. He burst into the classroom, arousing the vampire from another thought, stumbling and seemingly distraught.  
  
"Professor-dementors, they-they want you to leave. Mal-Malfoy wants you out, Dumbledore is trying to make them leave..he can't..I had to find you..."  
  
The boy collapses into a chair and breathes heavily as the vampire stands and walks past them all, not really in a big hurry to deal with Malfoy, he should have killed him on their first meeting, and yet that man may be the best chance of finding the thing. He chuckles to himself as he imagines using him for bait.  
  
Going up the stairs to the main hall, an interesting sight meets Alucard at in the Dining Hall. Lucious Malfoy is standing, seeming way too proud of himself, Dumbledore in front of him and behind them are men, or are they men? Creatures with black hoods covering their features, if they even had any features; these were the dementors that Potter had said wanted him? Alucard shuddered slightly; the darkness from inside the cloaks was enough to make him slightly unnerved.  
  
Lucious Malfoy puffed himself up a little and pushed past the old man to the vampire.  
  
"I have brought with me a written statement from the Ministry of Magic tossing you out of Hogwarts and permitting the dementors of Azkaban to find and trap the creature."  
  
"Have you then? Be my guest, however, I cannot leave until the creature is found; it is in the contract signed by the headmaster and my master, Sir Hellsing. I remain."  
  
Again the little man puffed out his chest and proceeded to strut off, probably to have a word with the Ministry about this. The dementors followed him, sliding into the darkness and out of the castle. These new creatures reminded Alucard of something he needed to check up on. In the time that he had been at Hogwarts, he had talked to most of the professors there; a few had been a bit more trouble than they were worth. Snape had proceeded to pin him to the wall, upside down and then drop him on his head from a high point. Sprout was afraid of him and left him be for the most part, McGonagall allowed one of her students to practice on him, he was turned into a mouse for the remainder of the night, trying to outrun Mrs. Norris until he could get into Hermione's pocket. He had nearly strangled the woman when she finally did get him back. The only teacher in that school that truly made him wonder was Trelawney. His first night patrolling she had followed him around, telling him how he would die a painful death in the near future. He ignored her; he was already dead, and not too likely to die again any time soon. A week later he was attacked by the creature and landed in the infirmary for the night.  
  
Other than the few that had caused him problems, he knew of one other that was not a professor per say, but he had an innate sense of creatures. Hagrid, the grounds keeper and Keeper of Keys at Hogwarts; he had a way of finding the most dangerous creatures and keeping them as pets. If anyone in the castle would know or think to know about the creature that was killing the students, it would be him. The students described him as a burly man, large and bulky, and yet despite his awesome size and looks, he was one of the more gentle men at Hogwarts. Standing there on the giant's doorstep, he knocked, waiting for the door to open.  
  
When it did, the giant found an annoyed man on his steps, dripping wet from the sudden rain.  
  
"What err ya doing out in the rain, Professor?"  
  
Alucard said nothing, just shuddered a little as the rain fell harder on his head, he growled at the giant, getting an invite into the house. Coming into the small hovel, he stepped to the side, and watched as Hagrid searched for a towel and his tea pot.  
  
"I have heard that you enjoy the company of strange, sometimes dangerous creatures."  
  
"That's right Professor Hellsing, but I ain't got a critter now, not since Buckbeak."  
  
He paused briefly to slide into a seat by the door, a large black dog standing beside him, growling at him.  
  
".away with you."  
  
"Now Fang, come back 'ere, he ain't gonna hurt ya. Was der somthin' you were wantin' Professor?"  
  
"The hound in the castle, you know about it, don't you?"  
  
Silence, outside the thunder cracked, illuminating the room where a vampire sat in the corner, wet and scowling slightly, a large man across from him, trying to hide his face from him.  
  
"I know all right, but I ain't s'possed to tell nobody, I swore I wouldn't."  
  
"Two dead, both ripped apart, who is it?"  
  
"Nighthawk was asking a lot about werewolves and such before school started. She stays 'ere, like her brother I imagine, she doesn't mean to hurt no body, der's secrets in Hogwarts, dark secrets. Things I can't talk about."  
  
Again there was silence, Alucard stood and left the small hovel, returning to his office. Nighthawk, she was the girl that survived the attack, could she have had the creature attack her so as to not be suspected, or was it really her at all? And who is her brother? As the sun rose, these questions would have to wait until the next evening and he would have to bring them to the one man that could possibly answer them, Headmaster Albus Dumbledore. 


	10. Ravyn Nighthawk

He caught the Headmaster at a bad time; one of the dementors that had remained behind had taken to attacking Potter in Snape's Potions class.  
  
"Headmaster, I need to have a word with you."  
  
"I'm in a bit of a hurry right now, can't it wait?"  
  
"Afraid not, I have obtained some information about a student; however there are gaps that need filling in."  
  
The old man stops, looking at him.  
  
"Be quick."  
  
"Ravyn Nighthawk, you're Keeper has mentioned that she has a liking toward the werewolves, something about being like her brother? Who is he?"  
  
Dumbledore stops, looking up at the vampire, a worried look clouding into his eyes, a veil now over his expressions.  
  
"Come to my office later, I shall answer your question there."  
  
Later in the evening, an hour before his Slytherin/Gryffindor class, Alucard made his way to the Headmaster's office, it took him a moment to remember the password, however, he didn't have to for Snape came out as he was trying to recall it. He went through, going up the stairs and into the office, again seeing the hat in its place and the Phoenix pruning itself. As he watched, the bird caught fire and burned away.  
  
"His burning day, he was looking a little ragged lately."  
  
Slowly the ashes burn themselves out and a new bird rises out of them.  
  
"Phoenix's are amazing birds. Now, about Nighthawk."  
  
"Alucard, there are things about the past students of Hogwarts that have not been told but to a select few, Lupin I'm sure you have already heard of. He was a lycanthrope, a shape shifter."  
  
"I know what a lycanthrope is, Headmaster."  
  
"Of course, there are times I forget that you have come across such creatures before."  
  
"Continue."  
  
"Lupin, when he started here, had a little sister, she was no more than eight. If you want the story behind his cover being blown, you can ask Harry Potter and his friends, they found out through default it seems. That was also the first year that the Dementors where in Hogwarts. Lupin left and there was no word until a few years ago when he reappeared with his sister. It seemed that she was also a werewolf and it was not safe for her around the muggles. Ravyn changed her name so she would not be associated with Lupin; she remains on school grounds during the vacations because there is no other place for her. Like him, during the time of the transformations she is taken to the Shrieking Shack."  
  
He stopped then, waiting for the inevitable barrage of questions from the vampire. What he got however, was Alucard sliding into a chair, crossing his legs and folding his hands over his mouth, trying to hide his smile.  
  
"Continue?"  
  
"Right, Ravyn can't be the one attacking people, she's a good girl. She hides when she is supposed to."  
  
"Headmaster, all the attacks have so far occurred over the three days of the full moon. Unless there is another creature in the school it is her attacking the students."  
  
"Are you so sure about that, vampire? How do we know it is not you and your transformation, or did you forget to mention that little detail to Dumbledore?"  
  
Snape was behind them, growling slightly, though he did seem pleased with himself. Dumbledore was confused at the least.  
  
"Transformation, what is that, Alucard?"  
  
"Like all vampires, true vampires I have a familiar, an animal I can call to my side or become. In my case, I have the species that has attacked students. My pets do not move unless called, they are led by myself and these students pose no threat, thus calling out my demon."  
  
No one said anything as the vampire stood and left the office, returning to his class and seeing that Ravyn was indeed not there. She may not be the creature that's attacking people, but definitely worth looking into. He set the students to reading, left Potter in charge and left to find her. Outside the castle, something very large caught his attention. He followed it into the Forbidden Forest. 


	11. Showdown part 1

The animal that he followed ambled on at a slow pace through the forest, though after some time it seemed to discover that it was being followed and rounded on its tracker. It was a large creature, not the thing he had faced in the school but something else; a bigger, darker demon, three sets of eyes, reverting to two in an instant as it turned on him. It was a hell hound and where there was that creature; there was a master vampire to control it. Keeping his amusement inside, he called to the thing, beckoning it.  
  
"Where is your master? Show yourself demon and let us end it."  
  
Nothing came, but the hound turned its back on him and howled. It was a wolf's howl, deep throated and bellowing, whatever controlled it was coming. Alucard could feel it in the air around him, and in the ground where he stood. It was not a vampire but something else, a very powerful human, or possibly a wizard. Can wizards hold such power; they are human after all.?  
  
After waiting for a mere moment the area around him and the demon grew thick, and colder, as though a mist was settling in. He reached for his weapon of choice, the Jackal but as he unhooked the holster it was blown away from him.  
  
"Now now, attacking with a play thing like that? I have seen what you can do, nearly killing a child when you thought it was a monster, how can you call yourself a man?"  
  
"Did I? I am no man, nor are you, sending a demon of hell to attack children instead of doing it yourself. Like the rest of the human race it seems you are pathetic, worse than the scum on the bottom of the pond. Have you nothing to say in your defense monster?"  
  
"Silence!"  
  
Alucard was thrown backward into a tree; he hit it sliding to the ground with a small groan. He stood again, growling at the darkness.  
  
"Show yourself, or shall I fight the one I cannot see? This should prove interesting. Unlocking seals to level 2, temporary detachment will not return until target is silenced." He attacked then, his coat flowing out behind him and the familiar creature that he prides himself on coming out of his body as if it were actually him transforming. The demon dog that was once a man assaulted the monster before him, ripping at its flesh until it was nothing more than a pile of blood and muscle tissue. He laughed evilly, cursing the demon that sent the pathetic excuse.  
  
"Come out here and meet your death before I find you!"  
  
Taking the challenge, the assailant appears taking the form of a man. He was a tall creature, seeming in size to Alexander Anderson, and yet not as demented. The thought ran through Alucard's mind; he brushed it off as insanity or possible lack of a proper meal and waited for the onslaught. 


	12. Showdown part 2

The man/creature stood before Alucard, this battle would be like nothing he had ever been through. As a vampire, once a muggle, he did not use a wand nor could he defend himself from the dark magic from them. Of course he had his own form of magic, though there was not enough time to enact it and he spent most of his time trying to avoid being hit. The creature taunted him through his attempts at shooting, pissing him off more and more.  
  
"Muggle weapons for a creature such as you? Where is your pride in the skills you possess as a demon of the night?"  
  
He didn't respond to the taunting, merely shot again at the creature, finally hitting him in the heart before he was thrown backward and once again suspended in mid air. There was an immense dark power in this thing, hanging there, no way to move, he took his turn on the thing as it regained itself.  
  
"You use a hound to do your dirty work, are you too weak to attack the school and it's halls of children that you must resort to using a monster fouler than any on earth?"  
  
It stood, glowering at him, growling angrily.  
  
"Silence mortal, you are nothing more than a stone in my way from the true prize that is Hogwarts. Does that old fool really believe that a muggle can prevent its fall? After everything I have pushed them through is it possible that I loose to a pitiful creature like you?"  
  
Hellsing laughed, not responding in words, but a cruel and almost maniacal laughter swept through the forest, waking up the most primeval creatures. The demon behind him, the guard dog to the gates of Hell itself bowed its head to the vampire. Despite this cover, his own demon lay motionless on the ground, ripped apart, wheezing. Nothing had grounded his familiar like that, nothing but this wizard had faced him and survived to that extent.  
  
A bolt went through him them, shaking his body and causing him to drop unconscious for a brief moment. Again the shock ran through him, it would not kill him, he was already dead, but it could harm him. There was a howl behind him, a different sound than that of the Hell hound for that creature was ahead of him, not behind. Startled by the new comer, the dark wizard dropped Hellsing from his suspension and ordered his monster attack. Alucard watched as the werewolf that he had fought the first week in the school ravaged the monster, and in this time he called his own animal to return to him.  
  
"She is not your enemy, monster; do not turn your back on me, lest you die."  
  
"A woman, attacking my demon, does she not know with whom she duels?"  
  
"Do I? I like to know the names of the ones that cross my path, state it clearly demon."  
  
"I am the He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, the foulest creature that this world has seen, the strongest wizard of Dark Magic in his time, I am Lord Voldemort."  
  
"Are you then? And should I fear you, for all I see is a broken body of a former soul. Nothing more than a figment, the remains of monster, a wizard you may be but a mortal you are not. I suppose you survive the way myself and my long deceased ancestors have done so, feeding off the blood of mortal creatures to keep you mobile? You are nothing more than a pathetic excuse for a vampire, and as it is my duty to dispose of the wretched creatures that crawl along the face of the earth as though they were insects, I highly recommend praying to your God if you have one for now you die!"  
  
With that, Alucard released his seals and attacked the wizard with a high burst of power; he disappeared from his place, the darkness devouring him, leaving only his crimson eyes, glowing fiercely in the blackness. As this enveloped Lord Voldemort, his robes and the area surrounding him burst to flames, burning him alive. There was a final attack from him before he vanished, cackling as he left. Another shot rang through the grounds, awakening the students and teachers alike. As the sun rose and Ravyn returned to her former self, she found the vampire lying on his side, not moving but laying there, a wound through his abdomen going straight up to his heart. 


	13. GoodBye Headmaster

It was a few nights after the incident that Madame Pomfrey had made her way to Dumbledore's office reporting that the vampire was gone. He had been in the bed when she arrived in the morning, but as she was leaving to retrieve her dinner, she found the bed empty, a dark stain in the linens from where he had lain bleeding. Dumbledore shuffled his way to his office, only to find Harry, Ron and Hermione outside, leaning against the closed double doors. Hermione stood, bowed slightly before the Headmaster and left, a single tear running down her cheek. Harry said nothing at first as he stood to go after her, Ron did it first. The boy and the elderly man watched as the red-head took off after his friend, catching her as she fell to the ground.  
  
"Harry, what happened here?"  
  
"Hermione saw him, before the sun set standing in the sun; he was still a mess as when Ravyn had come to get us that morning. She went to him, grabbing his hand and he threw her into the wall, growling angrily at her. She hit it pretty hard, but when we tried to take her to Pomfrey she refused. I don't know what's wrong with her, but I believe one of the reasons she is so distraught is because.."  
  
He trailed off then, bowing his head and watching as the doors opened and Ravyn came out, her robes wrapped tightly around her. She stopped before the headmaster, a slight smirk on her face as she remarked on Potter.  
  
"Headmaster, professor Hellsing is preparing to leave. He's confused, rather he wants to admit it or not, I won't repeat the things he asked me, I think you should ask him yourself."  
  
With that she left and Dumbledore took to the council with the vampire. As she had said, Alucard was replacing his broken guns and other weapons in his holsters; a small owl was staring at his back, looking longingly towards the window. It chirped and he turned, handing it a letter and opening the window, watching as it flew from the castle, bound for London.  
  
"Hellsing?"  
  
"Stop calling me that Headmaster, as I have told the parents I am no Hellsing."  
  
"It was the name I was given to call you be your employer."  
  
"She is not an employer either."  
  
He rounded on the old man, the cut through his clothes was mended, as was the wound through his middle, but he still looked a bit lost.  
  
"Your monster that was attacking the school, I did not kill it, but it's master was someone who has it in for his school, I believe you know his name so I'd rather not touch it again. I understand Potter has had some dealings with in the past. I do not appreciate being lied to, headmaster."  
  
"Lied to, when have I lied to you?"  
  
"On the first night you told me that there was no one that would have a wish to destroy this castle and its students, and yet here I have found at least two who have tried and would have succeeded."  
  
"Volde-"  
  
The old man stopped before saying the name, the look from the creature before him told him it was best to leave it. There had been six other attacks in the seven years that Harry Potter had come to Hogwarts, he had neglected to tell the operative this and it nearly cost him his second life.  
  
"I have notified Sir Integra of my return on the following evening."  
  
"Of course, we appreciate your assistance in his matter, Lord Alucard."  
  
"Again, not my name, but then again I believe I am considered to be more legend than truth."  
  
"Who are you; if not a Hellsing or the name you are addressed?"  
  
"My own students could not tell me, and I do not like to reveal some secrets to those that I have no important contacts with. Goodbye Headmaster, I leave you to your students." 


End file.
